


Happy birthday Robin!

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, One Piece Universe, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Happy birthday Robin! 06/02/21💜(Kinda publishing this on the 7th so my bad XD)
Kudos: 4





	Happy birthday Robin!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one,I know it seems like all I'm posting is birthday pieces,I'm working on some smut and fluff situations just taking a bit of time
> 
> Two,they birthday pieces are ment to be short and sweet so sorry bout the length!

The smell of tea filled the sunny,as Robin flipped through her book,a content smile in her face 

Gently lifting up the tea cup,the ship was almost quiet,besides the fact that Brook was up and tuning his Instrument and she could smell something delicious being cooked by Sanji.

She smiled softly,resting her chin into her hand,wetting her lips as she gently closed the book having finished it,she slipped out of her seat leaving the room before heading towards the Kitchen.

The sunset was a gorgeous colour,with the stunning red and oranges blending together with hints of pinks splattered into it.

The seas waves gently rubbed Against the sunny,the smell of salt gently wafting past the slender girls nose.

Knocking gently onto the Door that held the DR's lab,she gently pushed the door open,seeing the raindeer sleeping on his desk,drool coating a book page.

A small chuckle left her mouth as she gently picked the Animal up, walking towards the Cabins and snekaing in,tucking Chopper into his bed,gently rubbing his cheek before she left and walked back out to the ledge,leaning on in and inhaling.

She had aged,sure but the year flew by with how much fun adventures she had with the crew,all the memories and the laughs,tears and happnieds made a warm smile sketch into Robins face

"It's a beautiful day,to spend with them"

She gently wiped her dearly eyes before looking into the sky and smiling brightly 

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
